Hearts of Fire
This is a fanfiction belonging to NorthernDragons. I will create more info on the characters as I create the story. Raindrops poured from the sky, the watery droplets bouncing of my scales. They slipped down my sides and off my wings. I looked up at the sky tears cascading down, rain concealing them. Everything was almost quiet, as I roared into the sky, lightning flashing. I collapsed, and closed my eyes. The tears and the rain washing over my scales as my mind went fuzzy. Pyrrhia. Eternities of history shaped what it is today. The 14 tribes working along side each other in peace and harmony. But if we know Pyrrhia, nothing is 'quiet' for long. Villains will rise, heroes will protect, history will be made. Just another casual day in Pyrrhia if you ask me. But my story is different. I'm no Wings of Fire. I'm just a regular dragon living in regular Pyrrhia. The school bell rung. Finally, ''I thought, for this was a long day. I got into 3 fights, probably my record. I swiped my tongue across my cut lip, tasting blood. I smiled. Wow, that guy had no chance of beating me. I wasn't a nerd, ''like some dragons, I remarked glancing across at two skinny dragons. One was a dark-grey NightWing, and the other a RainWing with pale green blossoming in his scales. Ha, well someone is afraid of me. '' I'm tired of being normal. I want to stand out. I want to make my mark on Pyrrhia. I'm Raed. The reserved psychopath of highschool. I'm pretty much tribeless, orphaned, and crazy. '''Well thats what I'm told anyway'. I have completely black scales, wings membranes, horns, spikes and claws. The only thing that stands out about me is my blue eyes. I'm weird, thats for sure. No one knew where I came from. Though due to my fast flight and fire breath, some say im a defective SkyWing. But who cares, because I don't give a d**n about what I look like. I live alone. In an abondonned allyway, where Tribeless dragons like me belong. Now you may think 'How the fr**k does he pay for highschool?' Well. I kind of 'borrow' the money. But it comes from thugs and villains, so I guess its for a good cause? Who would care anyway. I woke up to the sound of raindrops. Grey clouding the sky. I'm kind of a vigilante. Two days have passed. I've tooken out 5 villains, and not stolen their money. I've come to a descision that I should drop out of highschool. I need to help Pyrrhia be clean of these villains. I need a mask. I walked down the allyway, bloodstained and bruised. But that wouldn't stop me. I spread my wings and flew up to the top of the building. This is where the real story starts. This is where my ''story starts. '...' "Is that all you got?" I slashed my claws across the NightWing's face. He grunted and out came a blast of fire. I quickly dodged it with a backflip and jumped ontop of him. I took his head in my talons and twisted it, and the NightwWing fell to the ground. I saw dragons flying up in cop uniforms. I was at the top of the building, of course they could see me. I jumped off the building, without spreading my wings. They tried to fly after me, but at the last second I spread my black wings, through the allyway. They were still following me. ''Thats it. ''I turned and look at them and breathed out a large flame and the police stopped. "Where did it go?" One of the police officers said as he flew up towards the sky. There was one advantage to being tribeless, and that was being jet black. The next morning I woke up bloodstained in an unfamiliar allyway. I had been stabbed twice one of my side and the other in my back. A large circle of dry blood surrounded me, and I could also see some fresh blood too. ''I won't stop. I said to my self, grunting as I got up. It started raining, and it was as if my blood was mixing with the rain. I started walking, not feeling like flying today. Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)